the new beginning
by Craigyp93
Summary: its just something fun what happens when a new witch is on the scene of the mystic grill. what will the vamps with of that...its going to be something fun good i think, i hope. there will be gay content however there is no truth within my story the characters are from the tv show and new that i have created. feel free to comment! thanks guys x


It hurt me to look at him, one glance was a thousand daggers. The complexity of this deep pain was slowly killing me, slowly breaking my humanity….

I woke up like any other day, invisible. I knew what I was but like grams told me the world wasn't ready to know. Witchcraft is myth, from what started as reality it has went from story, to legend to a myth there to terrify and to entice by many different orders of power. So back to my 'any other day' I completed all the usual tasks without even thinking. Slowly drag myself out of bed knowing if I told myself any longer just another 10 minutes I would never leave. Into the sharing bathroom which connects my room to violets. My younger yet popular sister. She was stood staring in the mirror, trying to choose a colour to slap on her face. With the usual chatter to herself "does this make my bum look big? Does this go with what I'm wearing? What does this lip gloss say about me?" where I reply with a simple grunt and "what?" knowing that she didn't even know I was in the room, Sometimes I even wonder if she knew I existed. She's only 2 years younger than me and people say we look alike. It must be the dark brown hair, with light bits of golden shimmer when the suns been on us to long. Olive skin, dark brown eyes and a slim figure. But I just think she looks wired. I stand at the joining mirror and place the tooth paste on my brush and brush away like a plain ordinary day. When suddenly the colour of the room has gone and it's like I'm in a black and white film yet cold vey cold. Only in the mirror isn't my reflection. Candles all around the mirror burst into flame (stupid decorative candles that violet demanded to have complaining that lavender soothes her apparently, grams giving in to have a quieter life.) she was mid frozen applying her slap when a crow appeared in the mirror perched on the end of the bath. I shoot round to see if it's really there or my mind playing tricks and there was no bird there. When I look back I dart back a face had replaced mine in the mirror. A dark, intense face. Eyes where completely black with deep dark veins striking out of them, his jaw line so defined and his dark brown mid length hair only added to the mystic cold face. A blink later and he was gone the warmth came back to the room. "You're proper weird you know that." violet claimed grabbing her overly sized hand bag and storming out. She doesn't know about the magic thing, I wasn't meant to until I walked in on grams lighting a candle with her finger. Grams was an old lady and when I mean old she was ancient, an elder of mystic falls one and a decedent from the Benet bloodline. She's taught me enough to know when a premonition occurs yet experiencing your first one kind of takes it out of you a little. I stumble back and race out of the bathroom leaving that strange glitch in a perfect routine behind me.

School was the same, a thing you should know about me I blend in well. And it's not a magic thing, it's more a fear thing. I was never good at sports and I certainly wasn't creative so I just drifted by without branding myself with the usual high school nonsense of being head cheerleader or football quarter back. The only interest I have in that is its men in shorts running round.

I couldn't get that cold face out my head all day. It was lingering through chemistry, history and English language I couldn't even get a break at dinner I found myself consistently scanning the room to find a match for the face without looking out of place. The face was far to mature for high school so I started looking at the teachers faces and their support staff yet no matches. Until 5th period. Sports studies.

It was track so it was fine I was in the bottom set so I just got to run round the track at my own pace which I quit enjoyed. So like normal track I was running ear phones in and thinking of nothing. Until I heard the whistle for the end of period and when I turned back round to carry on I hit the floor. I didn't fall I ran into something hard. When I opened my eyes there was a pair of black shoes and dark jeans. My eyes slowly looked up the figure until I reached its piercing eyes that I could never forget ever. It was the face. "jason," how did he know my name.


End file.
